Hidden Truths
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Alternate retelling of FFX. When Seymour's little sister becomes a guardian of Yuna, she will travel on the pilgrimage to uncover the truth of her brother. YT OCOC ROC
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone. This fan fic is going to totally different from the ones I normally do. Based on a rpg I'm currently in with some friends, this is basically a alternate retelling of the Final Fantasy X game, with the addition of new characters. The white haired man you see in the opening scene is Dean, the rpg is based on him discovering his past, but he belongs to Protecter212/RubyUria. The white skinned man is a half-Ronso character named Daichi and belongs to Bushy-Brow-1992. The narrator of this story is Lukya, Seymour's thirteen year old half-sibling. Since I am going to explore the idea of Seymour having a sibling, you can bet I have at least a dozen story ideas featuring Seymour and Lukya as the main characters.

Music (to help set the mood of each scene):

Opening Scene: To Zanarkand (http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v= TSWWyCiX6E8)

Family Breakfast: Guadosalam (http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v= F4d1iaFtVy8)

Lukya's Explaining to Tromell her dream: Out There (http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v= 7DCALg2levk) (Just pretend Seymour is Frollo in the beginning then the rest of the song Lukya is Quasimodo)

Seymour telling Lukya Jsycal is Dead: My Father's Murderer: (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= RMTWWT006KM)

Watching the Sending: Con Te Partiro (Time to Say Goodbye) (http: /www. youtube .com/ watch? v= Wdx5nGphnA)

Spending Time Together: Melodies of Life (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= NjqhFoCDHDE)

If you want to watch these while reading the story, just place the link in the box above, remove the spaces and you will have the link.

Story and characters belong to SquareSoft, changes belong to me as does Lukya and Kari, Daichi belongs to Bushy-Brow-1992 and Dean and Kazuhiro are property of Protecter212/RubyUria.

* * *

Prologue

The crimson light of setting sun almost seemed to set everything within its grasp ablaze, though everything was in ruins. There was a small mount which the weapons that we had used on this journey to mark the spot, I looked at the other people who sat around the campfire. My eyes first drifted toward a pale skinned young man sitting on my right, he had light gray fur that lined his face with a small hint of beastly features, and I looked away before he looked at me. Since I was looking in that direction, my eyes caught sight of the two girls farther down. Though one had brown hair and blue eyes and the other had blond hair and green eyes, if you looked closely enough at their eyes, you could immediately tell that they were Al Bhed. I'm sure most people would find it strange for someone like me of my race and status to be traveling with two Al Bhed, but I won't care because they were my friends.

Next to the blond haired girl was an older woman with black hair and wearing a black dress, some of her hair covered her left eye but she was staring into the fire like the rest of us. Beside her was a man with bright red hair that had strands going up, he wore some kind of blitzball player uniform. Next to him with a man with white hair, wearing some unusual clothes, but I didn't let bother me, everyone in the group was unique. Finally my eyes lay upon a young woman in a kimono and a young man in a uniform. The young man stood up and touched the woman's shoulder before heading to the hill to look at the horizon. I stood up and was about to follow, but the man next to me grabbed my hand and looked at me.

I looked back at the man and smiled, placing my other hand around his hand and kneeling down. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, the both of us had red faces when I leaned back, but the man smiled at me and let go of my hand. I walked to the foot of the hill, but the blond haired man and I both looked out at the horizon. A city of ruins waited before us, a city which held hope for the people of Spira. Where many but a few summoners had survived to obtain that hope. Where the endless of death and rebirth always started. Zanarkand, the holy city of the dead. Ahead was our final battle, or so we believed. Please, listen. I am Lukya Maria Guado, daughter of Jsycal, sister of Seymour. This is my story.

~oFlashbacko~

On the day my life changed, I had woken up with a strange feeling in my stomach. I also had a weird feeling something was going to happen today, I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes when I heard a voice, "Ah, good morning, Lady Lukya." A man with light green hair stood in front of my door, I smiled and replied back, "Morning, Tromell." Tromell was the servant of my family because my father, Jsycal, was Maester and leader of our people, the Guado. "Lord Jsycal and Master Seymour are waiting for you in the dining room." Tromell told me as I got out of my bed. "I shall tell them you are awake." "Very well." I smiled as he left; I went to my dresser and got dressed. I sighed, wondering about the feeling I had and put it aside for the moment. I left for the dining room and entered.

Sitting at the table were two men, an older man with dark blue hair and a younger man with light blue hair. They turned when I entered the room, the light blue haired man smiled and spoke first, "Ah, sister, we were wondering when you would wake up." "Sorry to have worried you and father, brother." I said back, though we called each other brother and sister, my 'brother', Seymour, was in truth my older half-brother, resulted from father's marriage to a human woman to foster friendship between the humans and the Guado. I had been told it didn't work out too well, because Seymour and his mother were exiled to Baaj Temple. But Seymour returned to Guadosalam ten years ago, and became a priest for the temple of Macalania.

"Come and sit, have some breakfast, Lukya." My father said, I nodded and got my place at the table, eating some of the food laid on the table. Once we were done eating, Tromell came in and asked, "Will there be anything else?" "Yes, Tromell, take Lukya out into the Moonflow and watch her train with her bow for a while. I'd like to speak with father for a bit." I looked at Seymour, confused, and sighed, getting up as Tromell said, "Yes, Master Seymour." Seymour and Father got up as well, I went to my room and grabbed my bow, clipping on my quiver of arrows around my waist. I met up with Tromell at the entrance to the Moonflow and we stepped out. I grasped my chest and hoped everything would be alright with Seymour and Father. Once out in the Moonflow, we immediately came across an Ochu.

Quickly, I loaded my bow and fired an arrow at the fiend. It hit, but unfortunately, I didn't know any fire magic to kill it off properly, so I kept using some arrows until it died. "Excellent work, Lady Lukya." Tromell said, I simply nodded and walked to the edge of the north bank. I looked out into the distance, feeling a slight wind, Tromell asked me, "Is something the matter, Lady Lukya?" "I was just wondering if this is going to be my story." I said. "You know I want to see more of Spira, travel with a summoner and protect them from a fiend, or Sinspawn. Travel to the holy city, Zanarkand. Of course, father and brother say I can't unless the summoner I find says it is okay first." "Lady Lukya, the one who can write the way your story goes is you," Tromell said. "No one else can write your story for you. You know that." I nodded and sighed.

I always knew that I was the only one who could write the way my story went, I just felt that I was going to spend my life doing nothing great. I sighed and ventured more into the Moonflow with Tromell, killing more fiends and improving my archery skills. It was late by the time we returned to Guadosalam, I could smell the scent of blood from somewhere and wondered if something had happened. I ran into the manor and found Seymour covered in blood. He stared at me, who was frozen in shock at his appearance. "I am sorry to say, sister, but father is dead. An Al Bhed snuck up on us and attacked, I killed the Al Bhed but only after it killed father." I felt tears fall down my face and ran to Seymour, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me comfortingly.

Afterwards, after Seymour had cleaned himself, he was immediately announced as Maester and leader of the Guado. He decided for his first act that he would publicly send Father to the Farplane, the resting place of the dead. Everyone gathered behind me to watch, holding his staff tightly, Seymour began to dance upon the water of the north bank. Though I didn't want to watch it, I did and found it sad and beautiful. Pryeflies surrounded my brother as he danced; Tromell was beside me and watched. Seymour seemed focused on his task, as a fountain appeared and lifted him into the air. But I looked away and sighed, as the Sending ended. Seymour walked behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder, guiding me back to the manor.

Only a few days after that, we met another Maester, a mysterious young man named Kazuhiro. I never felt such a mysterious presence before and thought I smelled about him. We prepared to leave to Luca to attend the blitzball tournament that was held there every year, but the night before we left, I stepped out into the Moonflow and stared at the flowers in the water. The fireflies flowed above them, making them look like the night sky above. I sighed and stood there for awhile until I heard a noise and pulled out an arrow, when Seymour appeared. I gasped and put my arrow away. He smiled and walked up beside me. "When Tromell said he didn't see you in your bed, I was worried. Is everything alright, sister? Or are you just nervous about tomorrow?"

"I just can't sleep well, Brother…." I said, Seymour understood immediately. "Father's death still troubled you, huh? I see…" I nodded and sighed, it wasn't that I didn't believe Seymour about how Father died, it was just… it felt as though Seymour was hiding something important about Father's death, what though I didn't know. Seymour and I just stood at the edge of the north bank, staring out at the lit flowers. The both of us smiled, remembering doing this before when we were younger with Father.

But when I began to think about Father, I began to cry, Seymour turned to me and wrapped his arms around me, humming both he and Father used to sing to calm me down. After awhile, Seymour yawned, "We better get back to bed. We're leaving for Luca in the morning." "Right….. Uh, brother, just for tonight, may I sleep with you?" I felt ridiculous asking that and knew both Seymour and I were too old for it, but Seymour smiled and took my hand, saying, "Of course, only for tonight."

I smiled and walked with him back into Guadosalam. As Seymour held me into his arms while we laid in his bed, my thoughts slowly drifted away about if Seymour was actually the one responsible for Father's death and I fell asleep, hoping that a new chapter of my story will written.

* * *

I did change a bit, in the rpg, Lukya didn't see the sending, Seymour only told her that Jsycal had been killed and he sent him when he told her. But for the story, I thought it would be better for her to see the Sending. Sorry for the prologue being sorry, I'll make up for it by making the other chapters longer. R&R


	2. Dreams Come True

New chapter! This time, we go to Luca with the introduction of some of the characters shown in the opening of the prologue such as Kari, Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka, Yuna, Tidus, Auron, and Dean. Let me tell you a bit about Kari, she's a half Al Bhed, half Human foster child who lived with Cid when her mother died, therefore she's been best buds with Rikku and Brother. Not to mention, she's the forward player on the Al Bhed Psyches. With this chapter, you are introduced to Lukya's overdrive, Ravening Archer, her overdrive attacks are: Darkening Arrow (The arrow becomes engulfed in darkness), Light Blast (The arrow becomes surrounded in light), Wind Ravager (A powerful wind blast accompanies the arrow), and Thunder Shock (Electrifies the arrow) Kazuhiro's overdrive is Double Blade

I did have a feeling I would be predicting Lukya's future relationship in this chapter, and I did. Daichi won't actually appear until the Farplane and Thunder Plains. Also, I'll be telling you about some of the story ideas I mentioned last chapter. Now then, lets see what music there is for the first chapter:

Heading to Bevelle: Otherworld (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= dbLQhzsJG0A) (Think about the lyrics and apply them to Lukya while listening to this one)

Boat Ride and Sinspawn Attack: Devils Never Cry (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= -R2VUh9MNc) (Following the rhyme of the song as you read this scene, the beginning is the calming part, but when the Sinspawn attacks, that's when the music changes)

Seymour's P.O.V.: Seymour's Theme (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= Sq4MTygSQ-4)

Lukya's Dream: Hopeless Desire (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= 6gb6brkDdng)

Arrival in Luca: Luca (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= N1IBsiDmHgk)

Yuna Kidnapped: Sprouting Confusion (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= a2xZ5JTNv5E)

A Dream Realized: This is Your Story (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= KvTNHcoOTtA)

Story and characters belong to Square-Enix, changes, Lukya, and Kari belong to me, Dean and Kazuhiro belong to Protecter212/StardusteXtreme, Daichi belongs to Bushy-Brow-1992.

* * *

Chapter 1 Dreams Come True

I woke up before Seymour did; I stared at him and sighed. Getting out of the bed, I stretched my arms and went to get dressed. I met with Kazuhiro in the foyer of the manor and we waited for Seymour, while we waited, I took the moment to study Kazuhiro. He was a fine young man, not wearing any Yevon clothes, he had short midnight black hair and his blue eyes almost seemed empty. Around his waist were sheaths of daggers, I figured that was must be his weapon, he looked at me and I quickly looked away. Finally Seymour appeared and walked up to us, I asked, "How are we getting to Luca?" "We will use a boat from Bevelle and ride it to Luca, sister." Seymour said, handing me a light pink cloak with Guado patterns on it. I immediately knew what that meant; going to Bevelle meant crossing the Thunder Plains, then traveling through the crystal forest of Macalania.

Seymour wore a dark blue cloak while Kazuhiro had on a dark red cloak, after a farewell to Tromell, the three of us headed for Bevelle. The moment we had reached the border of Guadosalam, we each put the hoods of our cloaks over our heads and stepped into the plains. I stood by Seymour as we walked, but we headed up facing a Gold Elemental, immediately we each took out our weapons, me with my bow, Seymour and his staff, Kazuhiro and his twin daggers. I loaded my bow and shot a arrow while Kazuhiro slashed at it with his dagger, Seymour cast a water spell on the fiend. Because of Seymour's Water spell, the Gold Element was defeated rather quickly. I sighed, and we continued the trip to Bevelle. About halfway across the plains, we came across a Rin's Traveling Agency, though we avoided it. Rin was an Al Bhed, though his Travel Agencies were a big hit, some people avoided them because of their creator's lineage.

"Brother, can we stop for the moment?" I asked, Seymour nodded and set up a tent with Kazuhiro, while my brother and Kazuhiro slept, I sat at the opening in the tent, staring at the rain. When I was really young, I used to stand at the border of Guadosalam and the Thunder Plains, but it felt weird, now traveling through the plains to a place other than the temple in Macalania. With my hood down, I took a few steps out into the plains, feeling the cold drops of the rain fall on my skin; I smiled and stood in the rain for a few moments until the sound of a thunderbolt scared me back into the tent. I fell asleep soon after and dreamed for awhile, until Seymour woke me up. I yawned and stepped out of the tent, with my hood over my head. After Seymour and Kazuhiro took the tent down, we continued our journey into the southern half of the plains. The trip through the southern half was uneventful but I smiled when we stepped into the crystal forest. Lowering the hood of my cloak, I looked around at the crystal trees.

The only other times I used to travel through the forest was to accompany Seymour in the temple, and suddenly thought of something. "Brother, may we stop by the temple for a bit?" I asked, Seymour thought of a bit and smiled, nodding, "Of course. As Maesters, it's the duty of me and Kazuhiro to have encouragement to the priests at the temples." I smiled myself and we traveled through the forest into the lake area, where the pathway to the temple was. Like in the Thunder Plains, there was a Rin's Traveling Agency but we passed it. I nearly slipped on the frozen lake, but Seymour held my hand and we skated together across the frozen top. Upon reaching the temple, my brother assured the guard at the entrance I was with him and Kazuhiro. We entered and Seymour and Kazuhiro talked with the priests immediately, I sighed and waited for them, sitting on the steps to Cloister of Trials and examining some of my arrows.

After a while, Seymour and Kazuhiro got done with the priests and we resumed our journey to Bevelle. Our cloaks were immediately removed upon our entrance into the heart of Spira as there was no need for them anymore. We walked up to the grand looking palace where an elderly man greeted us; he walked up to me and took my hand, shaking it. "Ah, Lukya, it is good to see you." He said. "I am sorry to hear about your loss." "It is alright, Grand Maester Mika," I said, shaking his hand back. "Ever since father's death, Seymour has been doing an excellent job of leading our people while teaching me for the day when it will pass to me." Grand Maester Mika nodded with a small smile and led us to the boat that would take us to Luca. I stretched and leaned against the rope, Seymour stood up beside me as we set sail, he said, "What is wrong this time, sister?" "She's probably worried that she won't find the right man for her." Kazuhiro said, standing on the other side of me.

"I surely hope that's not the case," Seymour said, I smiled and looked at them, saying, "The right person for me has to be someone who will stand by me no matter what, who will promise to protect me from most the dangerous monster. A person who will always be there for me." "I think there's a such person out there but would you love him even if he wasn't a Guado?" Seymour asked, I looked at him and sighed, that was the one thing I won't sure about, Seymour looked at me and smiled, "Well, whoever you pick, I shall accept him." Just as soon as Seymour and Kazuhiro left me by myself, there was a rough bump against the boat that which nearly tossed me and a few others overboard. "What happened?" Kazuhiro shouted while Seymour ran to me to make sure I was alright. "A Sinspawn has attacked the ship!" A sailor shouted, and the said monster appeared, jumping into the dock. Seymour, Kazuhiro and I took out our weapons. We had been saving some powers during our travel to Bevelle, and I was the first to unleash it.

"Wind Ravager!" I shouted, as I shot a powerful wind blast with the arrow I shot. Kazuhiro ran up and shouted, "No Mercy!" He leapt unto the Sinspawn and stabbed it rapidly with his daggers; Seymour lifted his staff and shouted, "Requiem!" His attack dealt a great amount of damage to the fiend, I loaded my arrow and aimed it at the Sinspawn, shouting, "Light Blast!" The arrow became covered in light as it hit and stuck itself into the Sinspawn's chest, it shouted loudly and spun around crazily, swinging its tail into me and tossing me into the air. "Lukya!" Seymour shouted, holding out a hand to catch me, I shouted back, holding out my hand to his, "Seymour!" But I was so far from him and fell into the ocean, hearing a loud splash when I fell into the water. As I sank in the water, I couldn't breathe and struggled to hold my breath underwater, but I slowly felt my consciousness slipping away and laid back, falling into the dark blue. I could see a shadowy figure swim toward me and grab the wrist of my outstretched right arm; my last thoughts were who was it, then darkness.

~o0Seymour's P.O.V0o~

When the Sinspawn swatted Lukya off the boat and she fell into the water, I gasped and finished off the Sinspawn with a Blizzara. Once it was dissolved into pyreflies, I ran to the ledge and looked around for my younger half-sister. Not seeing her anywhere, I took off my robe, Kazuhiro asked me in shock, "What are you doing, Seymour?" "I'm going to save Lukya, she's my only sister and I can't let her die!" I said, once I had taken off my boots, I went back a bit and ran forward, jumping into the water. I looked around for Lukya, and swam from the boat about a mile when I found her sinking, she looked as though she was about to fall unconscious. I looked shocked and swam to her, reaching my hand and grabbing her wrist, then she fell unconscious.

After Lukya had fallen unconscious, I held her close and swam to the surface, gasping for air when I broke the surface. Kazuhiro and the others waved at us from the boat, gently wrapped my unconscious sister's arms around my neck, I swam to the boat and climbed aboard, gasping for air and gently placed Lukya on the deck. I was worried at the fact she wasn't breathing, Kazuhiro said, looking at her, worried, "Looks like she needs some CPR." "Yes, it does." I said, so I cleared the area around her mouth and leaned forward, placing my lips upon hers. Some of the crew members were blushing deeply, but they probably knew that we were siblings and I was doing this to save my little sister. When I moved back, Lukya gave a small cough and began to breathe.

I sighed a breath of relief and hugged my sister, then picked her up and took her below the ship to a room which she could rest. After searching for a while, I found a room, entered it, and gently laid her on the bed; Kazuhiro came in with my robe and a female Crusader, who pushed us out so she could get Lukya into dry clothes first. After about a half hour, Kazuhiro and I were allowed inside her room and I placed my robe over my sleeping sister, Kazuhiro smiled as he said, "Gotta say, never seen you this worried before." "Why not?" I said, stroking my sister's head. "She is my only sister, even if we only share half of the same blood." Kazuhiro seemed to smile and nodded, saying, "Guess I never would know the bond between siblings. But it looks like a special thing."

"Like I said, she is my only sister and I can't let her die. Though I do wonder, what is she dreaming about?" I asked. "Perhaps dreaming of when Father was still alive." "Come on, we still have a lot of people to check on." Kazuhiro said, I nodded and left with him, giving one last smile to my sleeping sister, but quietly closed the door.

~o0Lukya's P.O.V.0o~

_I was running through the forest of Macalania, gasping for air and wearing a cloak with Guado patterns on it. The sound of my heartbeat beating against my chest echoed itself in my ears, it appeared as though I was looking around for something and found a campsite, and I smiled and ran to the campsite. Two girls stood up and stared at me, however a young man with white skin aligned with gray fur widened his crimson red eyes when he saw me. I came closer to the camp and hugged him, which nearly tackled him. I felt him embrace me back, wrapping his arms around me, the force of my hug forced the man backward and he tripped over a branch, landing on his back. He stuttered as he spoke, "I-it….. it really is you. Y-you're back."_

"_I was wondering if you would come back, little princess." I heard one of the girls say, I gasped for air and nodded, smiling. Though the man's face was in shock, there was a sound of relief in his voice, "Y-you're really back right?….. This is real right?" "Yes." I said to him, "I am real… I'm really back." The scene fast-forwarded, I was beside the white skin man with a few others behind us, and the man and I were staring at a crest like object he was holding. It was a light red crest with the image of horns engraving on it. I smiled at the object and he smiled as well, asking me, "…..do you think it's a sign from my sister….?" "I guess so. She is telling you that she is happy to know you have cast aside your hatred." I said, then sighed and thought of something._

_The man seemed to notice my sigh and held my hand. "Don't worry... Whatever it is you decide, I'll stick by you." He said, then looked at the monument, "I'm sure she'll be watching... and I'm sure your father is too... I'm sure that... that they have faith in the both of us." "When this is over, let's come visit her again." I said, nodding and looking at the monument, the man said, gripping my hand, "Yeah….." Bowing his head at the monument, he said, "We'll visit again… but for now…." He looked at the mountain path ahead of us, he said, "We've got a pilgrimage to finish... and a fate to change."_

When I woke up, I found myself staring at the ceiling of a room in the ship. As I sat up and wondered how I got here, I found my brother's Maester robe over me. I gasped and ran out to the deck of the ship, finding it was already nighttime; I looked around for Seymour and Kazuhiro. Finally, I found them at the front of the boat; Seymour turned and smiled, "Lukya, thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried." I smiled and hugged him; he smiled and hugged me back. Kazuhiro smiled and said, "Come on, we need to some sleep. We'll be arriving in Luca tomorrow." I nodded and gave Seymour his Maester robe back, going back to the room. I fell asleep again and didn't dream of the white skin man again. When I woke up and stepped out on the deck, we were nearing Luca.

Due to my nervousness when we docked, I hid between Seymour when Grand Maester Mika spoke, "People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour, Maester Kazuhiro. And all of you as well." "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities." Seymour said, he appeared to have seen within the crowd and gave her a momentary stare as Kazuhiro just turned and saw someone before turning his head to Seymour. "Shouldn't we leave and not hold up the celebrations Maester?" He asked Seymour who nodded lightly as they left.

With a sigh, I wandered to the café and brought myself a drink, when I heard a young girl's voice, "Looks like Sir Auron isn't here….. Lady Lukya!" I gasped and turned to the girl, seeing she had light brunette brown hair and bi-colored eyes, I knew immediately who it was, and bowed, "Lady Yuna!" "Who's this?" A blond haired teenage boy next to her asked, I stood up and smiled, "I'm Lukya, Seymour's younger sister… I'm the only one who is related to a Maester, to tell the truth." "Oh! Wait…." The blond haired boy was about, as I noticed with a white haired boy a Ronso with two other who were larger than him. "Why not talk Kimahri?" the one Ronso, who had dark grey fur, demanded in a deep growl, "Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" Kimahri said nothing but his eyes burned with suppressed anger, another girl with long brown hair and I noticed that the three Ronso then peered around the café tried to spot Yuna.

After a moment they saw her talking to some people. "Leave Kimahri, Yenke," Biran, who had lighter fur, told his companion, "Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces." The brown girl made a face but still Kimahri did nothing. His face remained impassive despite what his eyes told. "Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-moult!" Yenke went on, sounding angry, "Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso." "Maybe taught too much," Biran growled. Abruptly he shoved Kimahri on the shoulder. Kimahri gave a shallow growl and crouched slightly. "Fight back!" The blonde haired boy said, as one of them laughed, Kimahri delivered a uppercut punch to them. "Take it outside, the tournament's starting y'hear?" the bartender said and the blond haired boy turned to the screen. "The game!" He said surprised. "Aww, man, the team wanted me to play in the starting game, too!" the brown haired girl shouted, I sighed and said, "I wonder if Seymour's worried about me... Where's Yuna?"

"Huh?" The blond haired boy looked around, seeing I was right. "Kimahri! Yuna's gone!" he said to get his attention as the white haired boy was searching the place and ran outside. A woman in a black dress ran up to us, she shouted, "Where in Spira have you been? Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose." The girl looked away and sighed while I gasped. The blonde haired boy looked at her. "What!" He asked in surprise as the white haired boy spoek up. "If they're just blitzball players, they wouldn't do anything drastic but we better not take any chances." He said as the blond haired boy looked at him "I'm going too! This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be? he asked them. "We should probably all go." I said. "Kari and I can take the place of one of you if you will fall to the Al Bhed." The light brown haired girl introduced herself to me while Kimahri was fighting the two Ronso.

The woman looked at the white haired man and said. "Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go." The blond haired boy nodded and started running ahead as the white haired man quickly followed. Kari clipped her claw arm and ran with the others, as I pulled out her bow and gripped her quiver of arrows, the others introduced themselves to me, the white haired man was Dean, the blond haired boy was named Tidus and the woman was Lulu. The entrance to Dock 4 was closed off by many objects like a makeshift wall.

"If we can't go directly..." Dean said and ran in the other direction as Machina was being put in the way as he pulled out his guns. "Then we'll have to go around!" he called out as he fired a few bullets at some and Tidus sliced through one as Dean just kept on running but was surrounded as he prepared his guns. "Trigger Rondo!" He called out as he shot around in a circle, hitting the machina that surrounded him as he reloaded by defending himself, he knew he'd always have to do this to make sure more ammuntion was available. "Keep going!" He called out.

I muttered something as I loaded my bow and shouted, "Thunder Shock!" The electrified arrow flew toward the machina, Kari was mixing something and tossed it, "Raining Acid!" Some of the metal began to melt. We kept on running, Kimarhi piercing a few of the machina, Lulu casting her spells as we approached the 4th Dock, the game however, had a blitzball player Tidus and Lulu knew tackled hard but the referee doesn't call a foul, Tidus shouted, "Still in there!" "Then we've better hurry, Wakka's strong but even I doubt he can hold on much longer." Dean said as he shot a few machina as he ran towards the boat that was undocking. "Let's go." Lulu said as they all jumped abord the ship as the center piece opened, revealing a huge machina. Kari grabbed a blitzball lying around and got ready, I loaded my bow and aimed it at the machina.

Tidus noticed a crane and pressed it. Come on, move!" Tidus said as Lulu wondered what he was doing. "Can we use this...?" he asked as Lulu wondered what he was planning. "Please Lulu, cast Thunder on it!" He said as Lulu sighed and did so, the engine starting as Tidus used it to claw it up and rip off the top end, dealing massive damage as Dean fired bullets at it. "...This thing still has some strength left." He siad to himself. Kari tossed her ball at it as I shot my arrows. "...Not working..." Dean thought to himself as he jumped back as for a brief second, red lined patterns was upon him then vanished without any notice as he pointed a gun at the machina and pulled the tigger, creating a huge hole within it as the machina fell and destoryed itself. The hatch door opened and Yuna stepped out, stepping over the unconscious form of an Al Bhed. Kari's mouth just fell to the ground in surprise as I just looked in surprise. Yuna looked at us, a slight blush on her face and gave a innocent laugh.

Dena just blinked. "...She's certainly a handful for them." He had to say as Tidus looked around the ship and sighed. "What is it?" Yuna asked, not noticing some Crusaders come up and asked me if I was all right. "...When I came to Spira, some Al Bhed saved me, I thought this would be teh same ship, but it's not." Tidus said to her. "Was there a man named Cid on the ship?" Yuna asked, Kari seemed to listen curiously, wondering how she knew the name of the Al Bhed leader. "Not that I know...all they did was give me food when I finished work for them, why?" Tidus asked her. "He's my uncle, but I never actually met him." Yuna told him. I told the Crusaders to wait as I had something to ask Yuna and listened with Kari. Kari wondered about what she said.

"Then does Wakka..." Tidus started to ask. Yuna shook her head, Lulu said to him, "Don't tell Wakka Yuna's lineage. The thing about Wakka never had much love for the Al Bhed." Kari sighed and looked away, as I looked at her, I wondered why Kari was so down about hearing that. Dean's eyes widened. "The game!" Dean said quickly as he realised it. Lulu nodded and shot something in the sky, signaling Wakka that Yuna was safe. I walked up to Yuna, "Lady Yuna, may I become your guardian?" "Uh, sure. But we ask your brother as well?" She said, I smiled and nodded. Wakka seemed to get the signal as he managed to set a goal in, winning the game 3 - 2 as the Al Bhed ship returned to the dock as Dean looked at the sphere. "He did it." He said aloud. Kari sighed and smiled, Yuna smiled, "We did it! We made it to the finals!" I smiled and dismissed the Crusaders. Lulu smiled and said, "Not the most graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing."

"Hey don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tidus asked her. "I know I can never take Chappu's place, and I know Wakka can't either so-" he was cut off from Lulu's voice. "You don't want to finish that sentence." Lulu told him, and left. Kari sighed, I sighed and began to walk to the seats reserved for the Maesters and me. When I arrived, I apologized that I was late when I sat down, Seymour waved it off and Kazuhiro said, "Do not apologize Lady Lukya, it is quite all right." I nodded and had decided to ask Seymour as soon as the game was over and watched. Tidus did score 3 goals and a Luca Goer shot the blitzball but it spun out towards Yuna as Dean stood in front of her before leapt and twisting his leg, hitting the blitzball as he shot it back into the water sphere and Dean landed on the floor.

I was surprised at Dean's skill and cheered for the Aurochs. The game soon ended, with the aurochs victory as teh crowd was surprised as well as the annoucers but nevertheless, the Aurochs finished as Wakka lay in the sphere pool, exhausted and happy but then Tidus ws swimming out to meet him but then something caught their eyes, it was fiends, fish fiends more precisely. Tidus and Wakka prepared their weapon as the swam and cut to the pits and in the stadium, teh crowd was was screaming with surprise, fiends were also inside the stadium as Dean withdrawn his guns and fired as a bird fiend, shooting it down as it became pryeflies. "How'd they get in here?" He asked aloud. Kari threw her ball on a bird fiend, from where I was with the Maesters, I shot at a fiend. Yuna wanted to summoned Ifirt, but was hurting the people.

With his sword resting on his shoulder, a man in red stood alone as people ran past him in fear of the fiends. As a Vouivre looked over at him the man just smirked and took out his arm from his sling and got in position to fight. With one slash he took out the Vouivre. I left my brother and Kazuhiro and ran into the stands, trying to find Yuna and the others when I saw the man. I covered I nose as though I smelt something about him. 'Is he a unsent...' I thought to myself. Tidus and Wakka were running towards Auron. "Auron!" "Sir Auron!" As Tidus was surprised and looked at Wakka. "So you do know him?" He asked and Wakka nodded. "Yup, best Guardian there ever was." As fiends started to crowd. "Gimmie a break!"Tidus said in desperation.

"Tidus! Duck!" I shot an arrow at a fiend behind him. I soon recognized that Tidus had a similar scent to Auron. Tidus ducked straight away as Seymoru was easily seen from where Maester Mika once annouced the game and performed the prayer as out of nowhere, an anchor came down and was bringing something up as Anima stood there as it shoot a few Pains atthe fiends and kazuhiro stood on a higher level, standing dangerously on the balcony as he had strange light blue patterns surround his persona and Dean heard a strange tone as he looked up instinctively as there was some sort of creature with a long ranged bayonet as he shot some of them, Kazuhiro was no-where to be seen. "What..." He started to say and felt a strange familarity seeing it as soon the fiends were wiped out with Anima and the strange creature as it vanishedm revealing Kazuhiro.

"You know my power would of been enough Maester Seymour." he said as Seynour dismissed Anima. "True but I would of thought you'd want it a secret." Seymour responded as kazuhiro crossed his arms. "Doesn't matter now." "Leave it to my half-brother to steal the show..." I sighed when I saw Anima. I already knew the secret of Anima's fayth and why Seymour valued it. Tidus sheathed the Brotherhood and stared at Auron. "We need to talk Auron." Tidus said immedaitely as Dean wondered what on earth Maester Kazuhiro just done, it's was almost as if, he summoned but controlled the being but what really hit was he found it familar.

Kazuhiro stared at Dean who took notice of this. "_Soon...you'll know what you are._" Kazuhiro thought and left with Seymour as Wakka ran to Yuna. The man looked over at Tidus "Im listening" He calmly said. I followed Wakka and smiled to see Yuna was okay. "Nothing to worry about." Kari said, "We protected Yuna. Right, Kimahri?" Kimahri nodded. Wakka looked out to the city of Luca. "Never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on, I'm your full-time guardian." Wakka said to her. Yuna smiled and nodded at Wakka, Kari said, "Hey, Yuna. Would I become your Guardian?" "Of course, Kari, but Lukya and I still need to ask her brother if she can become my guardian."

I looked at Wakka, "Is it all right with you, Sir Wakka?" "W-Well, I can't say no, it's up to Yuna, but ya think Maester Seymour would allow it?"" Wakka said in response. "I'll let Lukya become my guardian." Yuna said, I smiled. "I'll go get him. Wait, please." I left, as soon as I did, Kari said, "I don't understand why she's not Seymour's guardian..." I walked up to my brother and Kazuhiro. As I walked up to them, I noticed that Kazuhiro had a certain smell. I looked at him, curiously. Kazuhiro looked at me. "What brings you here Lukya?" Kazuhiro asked me, he was never really one for formalities. I gasped. "Oh, there was something I wanted to tell my brother. Lady Yuna says it's okay, so may I please become her guardian?" I looked at my brother, hoping he would understand.

"I suppose it is okay, you may go and I pray to Yevon that our paths meet once again." Seymour said to me. "Thank you, Seymour, for understanding my wish. And I pray to Yevon that we will meet again." I bowed, doing the prayer, and went back to Yuna and her group. Finally, I had gotten the one thing I wanted, how little did I know that becoming the guardian of High Summoner Braska's daughter would change my live forever.

* * *

Here's the spot where I'll discuss some of my story ideas:

1) Butterfly Kisses, a possible AU/song fic about how Seymour sees Lukya as a sister and a daughter due to the gap in their ages

2) A Beauty and the Beast based story with some DMC4 elements. No title yet

3) The Dreaming, Lukya is sent 10 years into a alternate future with a younger version of Seymour to save Kari.

That's some of my story ideas, please R&R


	3. Traveling Challenges

Hello, everyone. Happy Holidays! And no, I haven't forgotten about this story, it's just... There was a scene in this chapter that had me at a writer's block and couldn't think of anything. In this chapter, we are introduced to Ryo, a friendly summoner who later becomes important to Kari and vice visa, anyway. When Lukya and Kari start to sing the most tearjerking I have heard, there is another reference to Daichi, which was unintentional to happen. But there will be a scene later on where Lukya has to make a difficult decision and the song is to help her remember no matter what choice she makes, her teammates will always be in her heart, supporting her from afar.

Music:

New Guardians: Ahead on Our Way (http : / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= d3M7jK6uh7w)

Kari's Hope: Flowers Blooming In The Church (http : / www .youtube. com/ watch ? v = 9kPC-WQ6Gx8)

Mi'ihen Highroad & Ryo's Introduction: Mi'ihen Highroad (http : / www. youtube. com /watch ? v= MkEyvLRCLn8)

Yuna's Test: Those Who Come Closer (http : / www. youtube. com / watch ? v = 0pcoLaHfJpc)

Traveling Agency Stop: Travel Agency (http : / www. youtube. com/ watch ? v= 0Xj4KqiGZQo)

Lukya's Pondering: You'll Be In My Heart (http : / www .youtube. com/ watch ? v = JIVaUcE4kAM)

Fight with Chocobo Eater: Battle Theme (http : / www. youtube .com/ watch ? v = xvL-tjvdIAw)

Chocobo Ride: Brass De Chocobo (http : / www. youtube .com/ watch ? v = KgssfBVOXtE)

Remember to remove the spaces to get the link to work. Disclamier: Story, characters and music belong to Square Enix and Phil Collins, changes, Lukya, and Kari belong to me, Ryo belongs to TwilightBlader/KingOfHeroes, Daichi belongs to Bushy Brow, and Dean belongs to Protecter212/StardustXtreme.

* * *

Chapter 2 Traveling Challenges

I ran back to Yuna and the others, smiling and gasping for air. "Lady Yuna!" I shouted, and reached them, stopping and gasping for air. "Lady Yuna, good news. Seymour said I may become your guardian!"

Yuna smiled, "Wonderful. That is good news. We're waiting for Tidus to see what he wants to come with us." I nodded and Kari gave me a Potion, I drank it and sighed. I looked around my now fellow teammates before I laid my eyes upon Dean. It didn't take me long to realize that Dean was somehow similar to Kazuhiro, due to the mysterious presence I felt inside them.

We waited for awhile when Dean said, "Oh, it's Tidus." All of us looked in the direction as Dean and saw Tidus with the man in red. All of us knew who the man in red was, Yuna gasped and spoke, "Maybe Sir Auron will become my guardian like he did with my father."

Kari and I simply smiled as Auron said, walking up to us, "Yuna, I want to become your guardian."

"Wh-whoa…. You serious?" Wakka asked in surprise, the rest of us didn't seem surprise at Auron's choice, the legendary guardian asked, "You refuse?"

"No, of course not," Yuna said immediately. "It would be a honor if you become my guardian, Sir Auron. I'm sure my father would be proud. Dean, Tidus, would you like to become my guardians?"

She looked at Dean, then at Tidus who just stood behind Auron, Auron said, "I promised Braska I would protect you." Then he pushed Tidus in front of him, "And….. he come too. I promised Jecht."

"Er…. Yo….. hiya….." Tidus said, a bit embarrassed. Dean spoke to us, clearly as he could, "Then, I'll also become her Guardian."

"Uh nah, no way." Wakka said, I figured anyone who hated Al Bhed also hated machina, and with Dean's guns resembled machina, it was clear Wakka hated him.

But Dean's eyes focused on the eyes of the ex-captain, he said, "It's Yuna's choice to take the person as a Guardian, so if she wants me to be her Guardian, so be it, it's not the Guardian's choice to select candidates for their Summoner." Wakka seemed taken back, Dean literally shut him down for any comeback or excuse. Yuna smiled, "Thank you so much, Dean."

She looked at everyone, I nodded, having already told her Seymour gave an okay for me. Kari looked around and said, "Well, are we going or not?"

"Well, where do we head to?" Dean asked, Tidus looked a bit saddened, it looked like he wanted to enjoy the fact he was now a Guardian, but something seemed to be on his mind. Yuna spoke, "We're heading for the Mi'ihen Highroad, which is on the way to Djose Temple. Wonder if we should stop by Mushroom Rock as well? Tidus, would you like to come too?" "Yeah…. Sure…" He said, a bit sadly.

"Well then, people, lets go!" Kari said, leaving. I smiled, "She sure is hyper." Yuna smiled and nodded, following her.

Auron closed his single eye and said, "Moving too fast without any direction will get you killed." He turned to Lulu and asked, "Now what's our destination?" As they began to talk as Wakka started to talk with Kari about sharing her blitzball secrets, Kimahri was just standing still and Tidus and Yuna began to talk to each other. With a sigh, I sat down on one of the steps to the Mi'ihen Highroad, feeling out of place and left out. Kari managed to get away from Wakka and sat next to me, sighing with a smile and looked at the sky.

"Looks this will be one fun pilgrimage." She said, suddenly making me look up at her. She looked at me, still with a smile on her face. Wrapping her arm around my shoulders, she looked into the sky again and I did, too. Kari smiled and said, "You know, maybe this pilgrimage will help the people understand the Al Bhed a little more." Looking at Kari, I could tell she was part Al Bhed, it was in her eyes, those sprinkling sea blue eyes that would give me courage later on in the pilgrimage had the Al Bhed swirl in it. When she was talking with Wakka, I had noticed she had her eyes closed as to keep from having Wakka find out her secret.

Suddenly we heard Tidus laughed strangely and Dean turned his head, confused as was Wakka, Auron and the others stopped talking and just looked over at Tidus and Yuna. We all looked at them, and Yuna noticed. Sweatdropping, she tried to tell him to stop, but Tidus kept on laughing even though he heard Yuna. With a sigh, Yuna smiled and laughed with him and after awhile, Tidus stopped laughed after a while as it soon became natural. They began to talk to each other and I smiled, though somewhat confused by their actions.

Tidus started to walked but saw everyone's stares. "What're you looking at?" He asked us, "We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!"

Wakka said in response. "We're sorry." Yuna said, embarrassed. "All right, then. Now, we will go to the temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile." Dean had to make sure he didn't sigh at Yuna's words as we climbed the steps and Tidus sighed. And I could see why, it was the Mi'hien Highroad and it sure looked like one hell of a long walk.

"We gotta go this way?" he asked in fake defeat as Dean looked at him. "Nothing comes easy Tidus, we better start now before it gets dark." He suggested as Tidus sighed and started walking. Everyone walked on the road, while I looked around and smiled in awe, having never been on the Highroad before, Kari yawned out of boredom while Auron walked with the rest of us.

Up ahead somebody was fighting a pretty strong fiend. He wielded a pretty big broadsword and was doing quiet well in the fight. "Should we help the guy out?" Kari asked, I watched him fight the fiend when Yuna thought about it.

"He should be fine" Auron said as he observed the fight up ahead

The man smirked as he jumped up high into the air with his sword and slashed the fiend as he came down, reducing it to pyreflies. He slowly rested his huge sword on his shoulder and turned around and looked over at Yuna. "Maybe he knows which way to go?" Tidus suggested and Dean looked at him. "Auron knows the way as well since he was a Guardian before this." Dean pointed out and Tidus sweatdropped.

"Sir Auron, Dean." Wakka pointed outand Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a title, it doesn't mean much, he's still called Auron." He said as Wakka was resisiting the urge to hit him. Yuna noticed he was staring at her and walked up to him. "Hello, sir. I'm Summoner Yuna."

"Hm oh so you must be Yuna. I have heard a lot about you" the man said and smiled "My name is Ryo. I may not look like it but I am a summoner as well" Ryo said. "Really?" Yuna smiled and bowed. "It's an honor to meet another summoner. These are my guardians. Why don't you have any, Ryo?"

"I am my own guardian" Ryo said and crossed his arm. A summoner that is also a guardian was unheard of for sure. "How very interesting..." Yuna thought for a moment. "Ryo, how far are you on your pilgrimage?" "I have gotten pretty far as it it" Ryo said. "I understand." Yuna smiled and bowed at Ryo. "I pray to Yevon that we will meet again someday, Ryo." Ryo smiled and bowed back "Indeed we will. We have a job to defeat Sin. Lets make sure one of us will be able to accomplish that and reach the end" Ryo said. "Yes. Farewell, then." Yuna left with us, her guardians. Kari shrugged her shoulders and followed us.

Tidus looked as we walked. "A Summoner that is a Guardian?" he asked, it was unheard of, he thought, Summoners chose their Guardians so they could focus on one thing and the others protect them.

"Perhaps he's just that confident." Dean said as they were met by some Chocobo Knights who wished Yuna well. Yuna talked with them a bit and waved goodbye as they left, continuing to walk. After awhile, Kari groaned.

"How long is this road? I'm tired!" We also met Luzzu and Gatta briefly before seeing another Summoner. I had smelled something and covered my nose. I grabbed Yuna's arm before she went to the Summoner. "Be careful, she is a Unsent."

Auron just watched calmly as Dean looked at the woman. "Who are you?" He asked her for a response.

"I am Belgemine," she said. "I was once a Summoner who tried to defeat Sin and failed. I am here to help the summoners who walk the Mi'ihen Highroad." Without a word, she summoned Ifirt, Yuna gasped and summoned Valefor. Kari looked at them, while I watched calmly.

Dean just crossed his arms as he watched and Tidus looked.

"Shouldn't we like help her?" he asked and Dean looked at him. "No, think about it, she summons an Aeon and she said she 'helps' summoners, think of it as...training or a test to prove Yuna can use her Aeon's potenial and show that resolve to defeat Sin." Dean suggested to him. Belgemine's Ifirt attacked but Valefor dodged, using Energy Ray. I had tried to keep my nose covered, not used to the smell of the Summoner.

Tidus was cheering Yuna as Dean watched, it was interesting for Summoners to battle each other in a way. Yuna had Valefor attack Ifirt, using Solar Beam. It hit and Ifirt counterattacked, but Valefor blocked. Kari cheered for Yuna. Tidus wondered who'd win, but he'd have to decide on Yuna of course. Valefor used Sonic Wings and Energy Ray, defeating Ifirt.

Belgemine smiled, "I shall watch your training, Summoner Yuna." She disappeared, I finally gasped for air and put my hand down, Kari looked at me, worried. "You okay?"

Tidus cheered. "Good job Yuna!" He smiled at her. Yuna smiled, embarrassed.

"Shall we continue onward?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tidus answered and walked until they saw an Al Bhed shop. Auron walked up to the al bhed inn

"We rest here" Auron said.

"But this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka stated.

"Is that a problem?" Auron said

"Well...In Luca they...they kidnapped Yuna!" Wakka said in response.

"where were her guardians?" Auron asked Wakka. Wakka facepalmed himself as he was put in his place as Dean's shoulders shrugged.

"Well, we never expected the Al Bhed Psyches to pull the stunt in the first place." He said in defense. "But then again, Wakka, you were a part-time guardian in Luca, it was Kimahri who stood by Yuna but he was held up by some ruffians when we searched for Auron and me and Tidus weren't even Guardians to begin with, leaving only Lulu to inform us of the situation."

Dean looked at the Al Bhed shop. "Besides, it's getting late and saving energy is important in this trip, sure you might not be tired, but others could be, that highroad was a long way even though we set off during the afternoon, so I'd take rest over exhaustion anyday."

"Expect the unexpected" Auron said as he walked into the Al Bhed shop and walked in.

"Auron's right, Wakka." Kari said. "Besides, it's the only rest stop on the road. We're all pooped, so lets get some rest!" Kari followed Auron, she had told Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, Dean and myself that she was half Al Bhed back in Luca, but she didn't understand Wakka's dislike for them. While everybody was walking in Auron was standing infront of the summoner/guardian Ryo.

"I knew that my eyes weren't deceiving me when I saw you Sir Auron. It was because of you that I went on this pilgrimage. You inspired me" Ryo said, Auron closed his eyes and smiled.

"Its a pleasure to know that" Auron said. While Yuna paid for the rooms, Kari decided to teach me how to speak Al Bhed. Lulu sat at a table and sighed. Ryo walked over at Yuna.

"Well I never thought we would meet again so fast" Ryo said.

"Neither did I." Yuna said. "How is your pilgrimage going, Ryo?"

"Fairly well. After I head to Djose I have to head to Macalania and then the calm lands" Ryo said proud with his progress

"Sounds like the same path Yuna and the rest of us are taking." Kari walked to them. "How 'bout a challenge then, Lord Ryo?"

"Kari!" Yuna shouted, embarrassed. Ryo looked over at Kari and smirked.

"So then what do you propose" Ryo said with his arms crossed. "Don't do something to embarrass us or Yuna, Kari." I said, standing next to Yuna, Kari turned to us, a confident grin. "No problem."

She turned back to Ryo, "First one to Zanarkand and obtain the Final Aeon must acknowledge the other's power and skills." Ryo closed his eyes and smiled/

"alright then I accept. Its not in me to decline the challenge of a pretty girl and besides it sounds like fun" Ryo said. "Then let the best summoner win," Yuna said, holding out her hand to seal the challenge. Ryo opened his eyes and shook her hand "I will see you at Zanarkand" Ryo said

Yuna smiled and nodded, I looked at Kari with a confused look, "Why did you do that?" "To make the pilgrimage more fun." Ryo opened his eyes and looked at the ground with a smile.

"Its best to have as much fun as we can" Ryo said softly but loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes, it is. I know exactly what you mean." Yuna smiled.

"Thats why we have to try our best" Ryo said looking up at them and turned away "well I have gotten enough rest. So its time I go and win our little bet" Ryo said and opened the door.

Before he walked out he looked over at Kari and winked at her

"see ya" Ryo said and walked out. After that, I walked around the shop a bit, and saw Tidus bump into someone who entered, it was an Al Bhed.

"Yr, so ybumukeac." he said as Tidus was confused.

"Huh?" he asked as the Al Bhed sighed and spoke in English. "I meant to say my apologies but it came out in Al Bhed. I'm Rin, owner of this travelling agency, perhaps you like to learn our langauge?" He asked Tidus and handed him a volume.

"Ah, it's Auron." Rin said as Dean noticed Rin and heard the langauge, Wakka already was in a room, probably being himself for hating them. ""Famm, ev ed ech'd Rin." Dean said, surprsing everyone as he spoke fluently.

"What?" He asked straight away.

"You know the langauge?" Tidus asked him.

"Know it? More like forced to, since one of the crewmembers who saved me was adamant about me learning the langauge, her brother also argeed before I left them to travel to Besaid, of course, I mostly stick to english unless I happen to need it, don't tell Wakka though, he already hates me for my weapons, if he heard I spoke Al Bhed just now, he'd probably in a very unstable mood." I didn't want to eavesdrop anymore and looked around, Kari had a little blush on her face, but her eyes were blazing.

"All right, lets rest up and show that guy who is better!" She shouted. Tidus stepped outside for fresh air, I sighed and headed to the rooms available. Sitting on the bed, I leaned back and began to sing something; it was a song that Seymour used to sing me when I was younger and frightened by a fiend or a bad dream.

_"Come stop your crying, it will be all right, just take my hand Hold it tight."_ I looked at my hand and sighed, closing my eyes and wondering what Seymour was doing. Suddenly feeling another hand on mine, I opened my eyes and saw Kari sitting next to me and holding my hand. She just smiled and held my hand as she sang with me, hugging me.

_"I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."_ We just sat there, Kari holding me while her hand grasped mine tightly. It didn't take long to realize how different everyone was, most of the group was human and looked relatively normal, aside from Kimahri, a Ronso, and myself, a Guado. As I recalled, the Ronso always had beastly features and rarely showed any emotion while the Guado were elfish with plant-like hair and long limbs. I remember the white-skinned man from my dream and noticed he had minimal beastly features, did that mean he was half-Ronso? Noticing my comparison of everyone, Kari smiled and put my hand over my chest. I could hear my heart beating, and then she brought my hand to her chest. I heard the exactly same heartbeat, then Kari fully embraced me, continuing to sing.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry." _A bond, I thought of the bond shared between the summoner and their guardians, the bond between me and Seymour, then I realized there was never a bond between a Guado and a Al Bhed and smiled, realizing something and hugging Kari, starting to fall asleep as Kari softly continued.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_ I began to remember something I had hoped for in my heart, that the people I met would know me as just me, not as the daughter or sister of the Maester of the Guado, not as the future leader of the Guado, not by any title, but just as Lukya Guado. I smiled, knowing that the friends I have met now would be in my heart and they would know me for who I am.

_"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all." _I didn't know it at the time, but I would discover why the people dislike a change for the better or something what they wouldn't be able to explain and understood what Kari had done earlier. We're all different on the outside, but on the inside we're the same, but how would the people see that.

_"And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know. We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time. I know."_ Suddenly, I felt like a little child again, laying in the arms of my older brother, listening to him sing me asleep. I smiled and hugged Kari, she hugged me back and smiled at Lulu, who was standing in the doorway and left.

_"When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you. But you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together."_Then I thought of the summoner/guardian, Ryo, and wondered how he would do on the pilgrimage. It was unique for a person to be a summoner and guardian at the same time, but he was confident to try that, I supported it. Beside, you never know if something works until you try it, and that's what Ryo was doing.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Oh, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always, always…"_ Kari finished the song and stood up, stretching her hair. Turning to me, she patted my head and smiled, "Gotta get some rest for tomorrow to beat that punk. Night, little princess. Tomorrow, Team Besaid heads out!"

I looked on confused as she left and saw Yuna entered the room Kari had picked with Lulu and me and rested. I decided to wander the hall to check on everyone else. Dean was relaxing in a room as Tidus entered, he was going to sleep with Wakka and looked at him.

"Say Dean...do you believe that I'm from Zanarkand?" he asked as Dean removed his feet from a table. "I don't have a real answer to that since I remember nothing but my name and how to fight, I could be from your Zanarkand but I also could not be." He responded as Tidus looked at him.

"What do you think of Machina?" He asked him as Dean pondered for a moment. "I have nothing against the ones who use it, it's their choice to use it or not even if Yevon states that Sin would never return if people atoned with their teachings, after all, Yevon decides what's good or bad machina like Blitzball's a good one while my guns are considered bad since the Al Bhed use them." He said, looking at him.

"Well, what do you think about Yevon?" He asked as Dean took a few minutes.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn to what they say." He simply stated. After that, I went back to my room and sighed, being wide awake in my room, thinking about my brother, Seymour. Father told me why he married a human and had Seymour, but the one thing I couldn't understand was what happened to father or why Seymour once forbid me from becoming a Guardian. With a sigh, I fell asleep.

Morning had soon rose and I felt Dean was awakened to it's light, not surprised to who he had as a roommate, it was Kimahri who never spoke a single word when he arrived as he strenched out in the hallway before giving a light yawn as he walked to the front of the store. Yuna and I stepped out of the store and smiled, Kari couldn't stand still due to her excitement to wanting to win the bet. Tidus came out, strenching as he started to head out the front door but someone screamed. "Ahh! the Chocobos!"

Yuna and Lukya ran to the person who screamed, quickly. "That's our cue" Auron said remembering Tidus wanted to deal with the monster who was eating the chocobos. Tidus nodded and ran out as he headed for the area where the chocobos were usually kept but Dean was ahead as he shot the Eater's arm, releasing the Chocobo it held as they escaped. "Well, time to take care of this guy." He said before getting into a stance.

I had loaded my bow and shot at it as the CHocobo Eater was sure persistent as it refused to fall back as Tidus cut across it's stomach and leapt back reflexively. Yuna summoned Ifirt and it performed Hellfire on the Chocobo Eater, along with a fast blitzball from Kari. Auron ran forward and slashed the Chocobo Eater causing him to fall off the cliff. Tidus looked at Auron.

"That was your plan from the start?" He asked him.

"This is my second encounter with it. Back then Jecht thought it would be right if we fought it and made us fight it. In the end we were the ones who fell off that cliff" Auron said.

"W-wait, you fought that thing before and fell?" Tidus said, looking over the side and stared at him, it was a long way down, he was pretty certain his old man could live through the fall but then again, anything could of happened.

"Just think of it as Auron giving back interest to the monster for that time." Dean suggested.

"Yeah we managed to survive. It was a much longer path down there and it was filled with fiends" Auron said.

"You guys coming or what?" Kari, Yuna, and I had our hands full of the reins of all the chocobos we had gotten to ride. "The lady said the first charge to ride chocobos is free!"

"We're riding those?" Tidus asked and hopped on as Dean did so.

"Well, you don't know how long this road goes on, so it's better to take the offer when we can." He said

Kari, Lulu, Yuna and I had gotten on our chocobos, since I had forgotten, I asked, "Where are we headed?"

"To Mushroom Rock." Yuna said.

"What's that?" Tidus asked and Wakka spoke. "You'll see, hah!" he said as the chocobo moved onward as Tidus followed on his own and Dean did so to. The girls followed on ours while Kimahri walked beside Yuna's. As we rode to Mushroom Rock, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen there and gripping, unaware of the dread that was to come.

* * *

Al Bhed Translation: Ah, my apologies (Rin)

Well, if it isn't Rin (Dean)

**Story Ideas:**

1) Kaleido Star Line - AUniverse - Seymour tells Lukya he is a magical being and makes her his apprentice to carry on his duties.

2) Fated Night - AU - Lukya is a Master in the Holy Calm War with her Servant, Caster whose Heroic Spirit is her departed half-brother, Seymour. When she finds love in another Master, she must choose the right path.

3) Just A Dream - AU/Songfic - Seymour is killed in battle and his spirit watches Lukya as she wishes everything that happened was just a dream.

4) The Little Guado - AU - Seymour and Lukya lost all their wealth and Seymour must work off, but when Lukya meets a mysterious girl, can she help the two regain their lost wealth?

**A/N: **Kari calling the group Team Besaid is based off of Kamina's Team Dai Gurren, thus giving her a Kamina side. While her calling Lukya Little Princess is a reference to the book, the Little Princess, which will be revealed later on.


End file.
